


Crow and Hedge

by bushViperCutie



Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: A short story assignment for schoolObject: Wilting pink/purple flowerPlot: Boy asks girl out
Series: Original Works (Poems and Stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833304
Kudos: 2





	Crow and Hedge

**Author's Note:**

> A short story assignment for school
> 
> Object: Wilting pink/purple flower  
> Plot: Boy asks girl out

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

In the small town of Proom, where a rare purple flower bloomed, lived the Crows and the Hedges. That is to say, only the Crows and the Hedges lived in the small town of Proom, where only a single purple flower bloomed. The purple flower bloomed for the Crows of Proom. Or did it bloom for the Hedges of Proom?

That was the question that incited the century long war between the two families. A war that everyone cared about except Vincent Crow and Abigail Hedge. The question was trivial compared to the incredibly important question dancing around in their minds.

“Will you go out with me?”

That was the question that incited the year long courtship between the two lovers. A courtship that no one knew about until last night. The very angry and disgusted parents of Vincent Crow and Abigail Hedge forbade them from seeing each other. 

“Especially not when the flower is so close to re-blooming.”

On the day of the Crow festival and the Hedge festival, the two lovers met at the center above the blooming flower. Vincent and Abigail finally kissed, and the two families gasped. The flower that lived for three-hundred and sixty-four days of the year had withered and died on day one, never to grow again. The festivals stopped and the war continued as the Crows and Hedges shouted at each other.

“It’s YOUR fault!”

For they thought the most beautiful thing that would ever exist in the town was gone forever, when three more would actually grow up inside the Hedge-Crow house, in the center of Proom.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
